Time has run out
by Primeval-Lover
Summary: With the team returning from a mission all seems well, however as the days pass on all is not as it seems. With the team all becoming seriously ill its down to Frank and Stella to pull together and put the past behind them before time runs out on the team, this time for good ... (ON HOLD)
1. Back to school

**A/N So here is my latest story, at a sponsored walk Friday 10 miles round the school...Better than exams! :D Well I'm doing a story with the new team now (Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Dan) I'm still continuing school for spies, don't worry! : ) **

'Right team, mission accomplished' Frank said down the comms to Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Keri.

'Yes!' exclaimed Tom. 'Field work is definitely not my area'.

'Whatever, I still think you were brilliant' Dan explained placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

'It was a team effort' Keri said smiling coming in-between the two boys to place her arms on their shoulders.

'Yeah a team effort what involves getting up a 4 in the morning the close down a KORPS factory to be back at school for 8 o' clock' moaned Aneisha frustrated.

'Well the main thing is you've done it' replied Stella down the comms.

'Yeah, now the real challenge begins' said Tom.

'School!' finished off Dan.

**At school **

'Daniel Morgan' said Mrs King.

'Here miss' groaned Dan.

'Tom Tupper'

'Here miss' replied Tom tiredly.

'Keri Summers'

Keri didn't reply.

'Keri Summers?' asked Mrs King.

Aneisha poked Keri to wake her up.

'Here miss' she replied putting her head back down on the desk.

'Aneisha Jones'

'Yes miss' replied Aneisha.

'Right now that we're all here maybe we can get on with the lesson' Mrs King snapped.

After the lesson the teens made their way down to the base to see about the information which they had gathered in the warehouse earlier on that day.

'What was the information about?' asked Tom when they got down there.

Frank looked awkwardly at Stella.

'KORPS must have known we were coming, it was well, invalid information' Stella replied.

'What do you mean _invalid_?' asked Dan frustrated.

'Well unless you class the book _A series of unfortunate events_ as KORPS plans then that's what we found' replied Frank.

'For goodness sake' sighed Keri flopping down in to a chair tiredly.

'What do you mean all our work was for nothing?' asked Aneisha.

'Unfortunately' replied Stella.

'You may as well go back to school now' said Frank looking at their disheartened expressions.

'We'll let you know if there's any change' said Stella.

The team made their way to the classroom, to Mr Flatley's lesson and tried to concentrate, this was hard enough usually but was proving more difficult today. After the lesson had finished they made their way to the canteen to get some lunch.

'How did KORPS know that we were coming?' asked Keri.

'I don't know I don't have a crystal ball' snapped Dan.

Keri looked at Aneisha puzzled.

'He's probably just tired' she whispered.

Aneisha looked at Tom who was looking at Dan sympathetically.

'He's still upset about Zoe to' Aneisha added.

'I'm sorry Dan, I've got no better ideas about how KORPS knew about us coming' Keri said.

Dan looked up at her. 'I know, sorry I snapped' he said apologetically.

After the end of school the team got their stuff and decided to go home.

'See you tomorrow Dan' Tom and Aneisha said as Dan made his way towards the caretakers cupboard.

'I thought Dan was going home?' asked Keri puzzled.

'He his' replied Aneisha seeing where the conversation was going.

'No he wasn't, he was going to HQ ' Keri replied walking out the school gates.

'Yep, that's where he lives' replied Tom.

'Okay, why does he live there?' asked Keri.

'Cos, well stuff happened with his Dad and consequently Dan has got to live in an MI 9 safe-house, so that's HQ and well he lives there and usually Frank and Stella are around to make sure he's safe' Aneisha explained.

'Doesn't he get lonely?' asked Keri puzzled.

'Well, he never used to cos Zoe was always with him' said Tom.

'What happened with his Dad?' asked Keri.

'Look Keri, we're not the ones to tell you, if you're that intrigued to find out then ask Dan yourself but take it from us you're not going to like it!' replied Tom who was beginning to lose his patience.

'Okay, I'll ask him, tomorrow, I'm too tired to do anything right now' Keri replied yawning.

'I know how you feel' I'm too tired to do anything at all' replied Aneisha also yawning.

'Well join the club I think we're all too tired to do anything at all, I'm just going home and sleeping' said Tom.

'Well I'll see you guys tomorrow' said Keri as Aneisha and Tom turned to go down their road.

'See ya Keri' said Aneisha.

'Bye' added Tom.

Back at HQ Dan exited the lift to see Frank and Stella discussing something.

'Hi Dan' said Frank looking up.

'Are you okay?' asked Stella.

'Yeah, Just tired' replied Dan.

He walked in to the safe-house part of HQ and made his way to his bedroom. Sighing he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He looked across at the draws next to the bed where there was a picture of him and Zoe, both smiling at the camera lay down on the soft sand of the beach. Dan gently picked up the pictured and held in his hand, happy tears came to his eyes and he fell in to a deep sleep remembering the day like it was yesterday.


	2. Team?

**A/N Well if anyone got confused with why Dan is living in the safe-house read mind over matter to get the full story but basically Dan's dad worked for KORPS, abused Dan and consequently he's kind of living with Frank now I suppose in the safe-house. So anyway next chapter! **

_He walked in to the safe-house part of HQ and made his way to his bedroom. Sighing he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. He looked across at the draws next to the bed where there was a picture of him and Zoe, both smiling at the camera lay down on the soft sand of the beach. Dan gently picked up the pictured and held in his hand, happy tears came to his eyes and he fell in to a deep sleep remembering the day like it was yesterday._

The next day the team came to school all looking like they'd had better days.

'Morning Dan' said Tom looking at his friend who had dark circles under his eyes and a red nose.

'You okay?' asked Aneisha.

'Hhmm, how about no?' replied Dan flopping in to his chair. 'I've got a cold, was awake half the night sneezing'

'Why did you come in then?' asked Tom coughing, resting his head on the desk.

'What was the other option, sitting down there lonely all day, no thanks' replied Dan smiling a bit.

'Sounds like a better option than been here' replied Keri in a croaky voice.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Tom.

'Sore throat, cough, stuffed up nose' said Keri closing her eyes and resting her head on the desk.

'Morning class' greeted Mrs King strolling in briskly.

A grumble went round the class in response.

As the lesson progressed the team began to feel worse and worse until Tom finally managed to fall asleep with his head on the desk, then woke up with a start when the bell went to signal the end of the lesson.

'Eugh' groaned Aneisha, 'I've already got a headache without that stupid bell.

'Well be thankful we've got a break' replied Keri, nearly walking in to the wall.

'Yeah, not really' replied Dan holding out his communicator.

Slowly the team made their way to HQ where they were greeted by an annoyed looking Stella.

'Problem Stella?' asked Aneisha flopping in to a chair.

'Yes, where have you been? We called you 5 minutes ago!' she snapped.

'Well in case you haven't noticed some of us aren't really our best' replied Dan in a muffled voice, his head resting on his arms.

'You've all come down with a cold or something, that's all' Stella replied turning to face Frank.

'Erm, yes I'm sure you'll all be fine in a few days' he said.

'It's Spring, no-one gets a cold in Spring' replied Keri yawning.

'Well evidently they do' said Stella. 'We've got a problem anyway, if you'd like to focus now'

'Tom can you bring up that image from your computer on to the screen?' asked Frank.

There was no answer.

'Tom?' asked Frank again, walking over to the boy.

'Tom, are you okay?' asked Stella, looking at the teenager, he appeared to be asleep, head resting on his arms.

Frank gently shook his shoulder. 'Tom can you hear me?' he asked.

There was no answer.

Frank took his pulse, his face turned pale. 'Stella we need to get him to hospital, his pulse is dropping rapidly, Dan give me a hand please' Frank asked slinging one of Tom's arms round his shoulder.

'Dan' ordered Stella turning to face him. Dan didn't move, neither did Keri or Aniesha. 'Frank' she whispered looking at the unmoving team.

**A/N Well I wasn't expecting to update tonight but thanks to all the reviews and favourites I've had I owe it to you guys! (And of course due to my mocks ending today!) Thanks to: **

**morganfreema-secretagent**

**Guest**

**Artful Doodler **

**Emily**

**toripants123**

**shadowknight7580**

**justanotherboringbandwhore**

**AbsurdRebecca394**

**Hazzfanfiction**

**Charlottemitchell81**

**Oncoming Stormwolf**

**challisjessy8**

**Windgirl20**

**I know it was a short chapter but I'll try to update as soon as possible : ) **


	3. What have we done Frank?

**Okay what goes around comes around I've had a cold and headache all last week, just like I made the team have haha. Keri people do get colds in spring : ) next chapter- check out my other 4 shot- 4 spies and a baby ; ) **

_Frank took his pulse, his face turned pale. 'Stella we need to get him to hospital, his pulse is dropping rapidly, Dan give me a hand please' Frank asked slinging one of Tom's arms round his shoulder. _

'_Dan' ordered Stella turning to face him. Dan didn't move, neither did Keri or Aniesha. 'Frank' she whispered looking at the unmoving team. _

Frank and Stella paced up and down the corridors outside the teens room, they hadn't been allowed to see them until the doctors had finished with them. One of the doctors came out of the room and they both stopped to look at him.

'They're all in a stable condition, Tom seems to be in the best condition out of all of them, Dan and Keri seem to have come out of it worse however'

'Why? Dan and Keri are the fittest out of the 4 spies' asked Stella.

'We don't know, there's nothing we can do about it at the minute, all we can do is wait, you can go and see them if you want'

Frank and Stella went in to the room, the doctors left them to see the teens. All 4 of them were lay motionless in their beds, heart monitors attached to them, tubes and wires coming out of them.

'What have we done Frank?' asked Stella sitting weakly on a chair in between Dan and Toms beds.

'I don't know' he replied weakly gently sitting weakly in between Aneisha and Keri.

**A/N short I know, just building up the tension : ) Thanks to: **

**Guest **

**Misshannah95**

**LennyLondon**

**Niamh Loves mi-high tom fanfic**

**QuicheBitch123**

**FrellaIsendgame**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**gladrags2012**

**TomAneisha4EVER**

**witchy girl 88 **

**challisjessy8 **

**Guest**

**Justanotherborin**

**Shadowknight7580**

**M. Fan2000**

**M.I. High Forever**

**charlottemitch1181**

**Windgirl120**

**morganfreeman-secret-agent**


	4. Back to the factory

**A/N so sorry for not updating sooner- got exams in two week HELP! Anyway next chapter! **

_Frank and Stella went in to the room, the doctors left them to see the teens. All 4 of them were lay motionless in their beds, heart monitors attached to them, tubes and wires coming out of them. _

'_What have we done Frank?' asked Stella sitting weakly on a chair in between Dan and Toms beds. _

'_I don't know' he replied weakly gently sitting weakly in between Aneisha and Keri._

Frank and Stella eventually left the hospital and went back to HQ. Stella immediately went and sat down at a computer and began typing in something.

'What are you doing?' Frank asked curiously.

'Getting up the plans for that KORPS factory' Stella replied.

5 minutes later she had the plans for the factory up and had mapped out the route that the teens had taken. Meanwhile whilst Stella had been doing that Frank had been on the phone to the hospital.

'Okay, so what symptoms have they got?' He asked one of the doctors.

'Well all of them have had high temperatures, fevers, you said they had colds, headaches and tiredness this morning' the doctor said.

'Yes, it had begun with Dan and Keri first' Frank added.

'Well that's all I'm afraid' the doctor said, 'I'll call you if there's anything else' he added.

'What are you doing?' asked Stella looking at Frank's screen.

'Creating a log of everything we know about the team' Frank replied typing in more information.

Stella read through Keri's profile which was on screen, height, weight, blood group, background history' she said aloud.

'They're going to pull through this' Frank said confidently.

'I know Frank' Stella said. 'I've got the route that the team took, I've found out that the factory that they were in used to weapons for wars before it was converted to a children's home in 1950 then it was a disused factory' explained Stella.

'Okay, what sort of weapons did it used to make?' asked Frank.

'The usual' replied Stella, guns mainly.

'What about when it was a children's home?' asked Frank.

'Nothing, just housed up to 20 children ranging from 5 up till 15'

'Anything about the factory?' asked Frank sighing.

'Nothing, just used for storage' replied Stella sadly.

'Shall we go and see the factory then?' asked Frank.

'Well if the team got ill from the factory then don't you think that with safety precautions we best leave it for mi 9 to deal with?' replied Stella.

'If we take safety measures then what harm will it do?' asked Frank.

'Fine, get the stuff and let's go'

Half an hour later Frank and Stella were at the factory.

'Scan the area' said Stella.

Frank scanned the area. 'Nothing'

'Okay then I'll say it's safe to go in' replied Stella.

Frank and Stella made their way in to the factory, tracing the route the team had took, they kept scanning the factory with no results. When they got back to the entrance they stood outside puzzled.

'I don't get it' said Frank, we went in and there was nothing'

'I don't know either Frank' Stella said.

**xoxox**

Suddenly one of the machines started beeping rapidly and a doctor ran in to the room where all 4 teens were. Tom sat up gasping, clearly panicking.

'Sshh Tom' the doctor said gently lowering him back in to the pillows.

'The gas, you need to tell them' Tom said frantically before shutting his eyes and going back in to a deep sleep.

The doctor frowned at him curiously, what gas? she decided to ring up Frank and tell him about what she'd heard.

'Hi Frank its Millie' the doctor begun.

'Is there any news on the team? He asked.

'Yes, one of the teens, Tom, sat up panicking saying you need to warn them about the gas'

'That's strange, what gas?' asked Frank.

'That's what I wanted to ask you, was there anything at the factory what could have caused this?' asked Millie.

'No, Stella and I have just been to the factory and there was nothing' Frank explained.

'Oh well, I'll call you if there's anything new' Millie said hanging up and turning back to face the teens.

**A/N Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I got, really surprised! I do read them all and some of them do make me laugh, especially when I leave it on a cliff hanger and you're all like update soon! **

**Niamh loves mi-high tom fanfic **

**Guest **

**M. Fan2000**

**smiley- thanks for the correction **

**rosieposie511**

**M. -Geek123**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity **

**AdiErena **

**Guest-Yep Dan and Keri will be together- eventually XD**

**SamiBrit14**

**Guest- There is a reason why Dan and Keri are most affected- but hey spoilers! **

**Guest- Ashleigh**

**Mads I High- haha thanks, here's the update **

**M. 2001**

**rockmusicismylife**

**Frellaandzanforever**

**Oh and by the way from may the 12 I won't be able to update because I have exams up until Friday the 13 (HELP ME THATS THE DAY OF MY MATHS EXAM!) June x_x**


	5. Back at the hospital

**Okay firstly HUGE APOLOGY! I know I have not updated in MONTHS! But hey I am going to write a long chapter to make up for it! Love you all! Xxx**

When Frank and Stella were back at HQ they both sat down trying to figure out what had happened at the factory when the teens were there.

'Well we know that they left the factory at around 7:30 am' began Stella logging down the time.

'They arrived there at 5:00am' added Frank.

'Well we got there 34 hours later' said Stella.

'Tom was talking about some gas; if there was some there it gives those people a huge amount of time to remove it from the venue!'

'But how come they didn't mention it when they were in the factory if they were been gassed?' Stella questioned in return.

'I don't know; they could have been hallucinating or anything' replied Frank.

'What are we going to tell their parents?' asked Stella looking at Frank.

They both looked at each other in silence for a minute.

'School trip' they said together.

**xoxoxo**

Back at the hospital Frank and Stella sat opposite the teen's beds in silence.

'It's not fair' began Stella. 'They're kids Frank, they're _innocent_'

'I know, it should have been us, not them'

'What if they don't pull through-' began Stella.

'Don't Stella, just don't' began Frank.

Stella remained silent looking at the teens in front of her. This wasn't fair, they didn't deserve to be here. When they first signed up for mi 9 they had been younger and more immature children, but now they had grown up to be more mature young adults it hurt her more because she had got to know them more and she had grown to like them more.

Tom was always the one helping the others through their missions, always coming up with some bright idea to get them out of any complicated situation, the others would be lost without him, even though they would never admit it. When he first joined mi 9 he would never do any field mission. Now that he had learned to trust himself he was able to do some work in the field.

Stella looked at Aneisha, she liked Tom, a lot even though she would never admit it everyone knew it, of course they knew Tom liked Aneisha as well. Aneisha used to rush in to some missions, not thinking things through; that had some bad effects on one mission. She never used to fully cooperate with the team all the time, however now they all worked together 100%.

Stella was brought down to earth was a bump as one of the machines started beeping rapidly, emitting a high pitched noise. It was Keri's.

'No' began Stella.

A nurse came running in, she rushed over to Keri and began checking the other machines.

'What is it?' asked Stella clinging to Frank's hand.

'We need to get her to theatre, she has a large amount of pressure building up in the back of her head, and if we don't release it now it will kill her' the nurse explained. She called in another nurse and they pushed Keri's bed out of the room and down the corridor.

Stella looked down the corridor, tears running down her face. She returned to the room and turned to face Frank. 'This is shit Frank'

'I know Stella' he replied pulling her in to a hug.

A nurse came in to the room and looked at them both before saying: 'after what's just happened with Keri Summers we have decided that all 4 teens are going to be monitored 24 hours a day just to prevent something like this happening again'

'Okay, how is she?' asked Stella wiping the tears away.

'I don't know, she's in theatre and will be for at least another half an hour' the nurse replied.

'Okay, just as long as she's okay' said Frank.

The nurse left the room and Stella sat down on a chair and pulled out her phone before typing on it.

'What are you doing?' asked Frank.

'Trying to work out what the hell someone has tried to do to four innocent teenagers' replied Stella.

'Can't argue with that replied Frank sitting in between Dan and Tom's beds before doing his own research.

**xoxoxo **

'Okay, I think all the pressure has been released now, good job' said one of the surgeons.

Keri was wheeled back to the room where Frank and Stella were waiting for her.

'Is she okay?' asked Stella standing up.

'She's stable, no change to when you last saw her, apart from we have released the pressure which was in her head' explained the surgeon.

'Thank goodness' exclaimed Stella walking back over to where Keri was.

**xoxoxo **

Frank and Stella got back to the HQ sometime in the early hours of the morning. They both collapsed in to some chairs in the safe house part of the base immediately falling asleep.

**Okay I was going to write some more- not very long I know : ( I might go and write a chapter for mind over matter now, or school for spies. Thanks for sticking with me on this guys. I had better go and check my emails now, goodness knows how many new chapters for stories I am going to have to read! **

**A very long and overdue thanks to: **

**Birdsandbutterflies **

**C.1.3.L.U.N.A.7- Yes it will have Toneisha in it (in later chapters, after some action and detective skills :D ) **

**SamiBrit14 **

**MiHighlover **

**Ellenarnia **

**Shadowknight7580**

**Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly- Aw thank you! Really embarrassed (in a good way!) by your review! That's really made my day! 3 **

**And thanks everyone for wishing me to do well in my exams! I hope I've done well :3 **


	6. The countdown begins- 10 days left

**A/N Okay this chapter is well overdue! If you've read the new chapter to School for spies don't panic I am not going to bore you with another long A/N! Okay thanks guys for reading my story, don't know where this one is really going yet... Have ideas for SFS but this one i think I have another idea for... : ) anyways enjoy the chapter!**

_Frank and Stella got back to the HQ sometime in the early hours of the morning. They both collapsed in to some chairs in the safe house part of the base immediately falling asleep. _

'Frank come and look at this' said Stella.

Frank came to look at the screen what Stella had up, it was information about the disused factory, before 1950 when it had been turned in to a children's home.

'What the hell were KORPS doing with a weapons factory?' asked Stella.

'I don't know, but I found something too' added Frank showing Stella his computer screen.

'Ingredients, but for what?' asked Stella puzzled.

'For this' replied Frank pulling up a screen showing gas canisters.

'Omg, is that what they used on the kids?'

'Most probably, it's a bit like that cupodium triple x thing, it makes people have hallucinations, disorientated, makes them also have symptoms like the flu after it has been in their system for 12 hours' explained Frank.

'So that's why the team were ill, but Aneisha and Tom didn't get ill after 12 hours did they?' asked Stella.

'Well that's because I'm guessing it targets people with the highest immune systems and people with the highest fitness levels' replied Frank.

'But what's it going to do to them now?' asked Stella.

Frank paused for a moment before saying: 'it's slowly killing them'

'Okay, i get that but isn't there a cure?' Stella asked.

'No, none on the records anyway' he replied slowly.

'Well there's got to be something?'

'Nothing, the people who were used for the gas all died within 14 days'

Stella sat down, her face a ghostly white colour. 'We have 10 days left'

**A/N Well that's it for tonight, I think I might stick to short chapters now... I don't know :S **

**Thanks to: **

**M. 2001**

**frella4eva**

**authorlouise **

**Ellanarnia**

**M. Fan2000**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7- Thanks for the virtual cupcakes : ) **

**Justanotherborinband**

**wolvesarethebest**

**A/N I'll probably update more often (she says) as I might be doing shorter chapters : )**


	7. An old friend- 9 days left

**(it's about time I wrote this!) DISCAIMER: **_**I do not own mi high I am borrowing the characters for my own story what I came up with! Mi High belongs to the BBC! **_

**A/N so this story is going to end in around roughly 10/11 chapters so I PROMISE as soon as this story finishes I WILL NOT start another story and I WILL start adding chapters to Mind Over Matter because I have a few things planned for that story... *evil laugh***

'_Well there's got to be something?'_

'_Nothing, the people who were used for the gas all died within 14 days' _

_Stella sat down, her face a ghostly white colour. 'We have 10 days left' _

**xoxoxo**

'Okay see you soon Frank, yeah it's going to be fine I promise'

'Who were you on the phone to?' asked Stella.

'An old friend, called in someone who might be able to help, she said she's going to do some research and she'll be here tomorrow' replied Frank.

'Is there any news on the team?' asked Stella.

'No, nothing new' replied Frank.

**xoxoxo**

The next day- HQ

'Hi Frank'

Frank turned round to see the silhouette of someone he hadn't seen in years. The figure moved forward to reveal themselves.

'Hello Rose' Frank said smiling.

'Long time no see eh?'

'Too long'

'How's the new team?'

Frank turned away before sitting down in one of the computer chairs.

'What's up Frank?' asked Rose.

'I asked you to research that gas because the team has been affected by it' replied Frank.

'I guessed something like that had happened seeing as you were so reluctant to say stuff over the phone'

'Frank, Frank where are you?' called Stella walking in to HQ.

Stella looked over to where Frank and Rose were.

'Stella, this is Rose; I said I'd phoned someone to help us' Frank explained.

Stella just smiled at Rose before sitting down on a chair facing the desk.

'Well I did some research in to the gas and well we already know KORPS has invented it, we know it affects people with the highest immune system' began Rose.

She brought an image on the screen of how the gas was affecting the teenagers.

'As you can see here, it has affected Dan and Keri the most, Keri had that pressure building up in her head due to the gas and whatever is in it trying to basically kill her by whatever means possible' Rose said bluntly.

'So what can we do about it?' asked Stella.

'Well I have a list with all the components and ingredients it and the best hope we have it trying to reverse the process by counteracting the components, doing to opposite to whatever doing'

Frank and Stella looked at her blankly.

Rose sighed before saying 'When you have something acidic you can neutralise it by adding something alkali, so basically we're trying to neutralise the components and ingredients in the gas'

'Okay' Frank said slowly still looking confused.

'Trust me it's going to work' Rose said confidently.

**A/N Okay, I am in no way a science geek so if this is in anyway wrong forgive me and just pretend it's right! Virtual Ice-creams to all (because someone reminded me to have ice-cream now its summer!) Oh and hands up who didn't expect Rose to come back?! *Puts hand up* it was a bit of a last minute decision! **

**Thanks to: **

**Clarissa- It isn't an actually episode, it's a story I've made with my own ideas I'm just 'borrowing' the characters for the story! **

**authorlousie- I know the clock is ticking very fast for the team now! **

**rockmusicismylife- I know hence why these chapters are going to be a lot shorter now. **

**Ellenarnia- That is exactly why rose has been brought back in to it! **

**M. Fan2000- I hope they survive too! But you shall have to wait and see! Thanks for the ice-cream : ) **


End file.
